


Congratulations

by harusikseu (punkhoodlum)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Scenario, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhoodlum/pseuds/harusikseu
Summary: Brian, your ex who is always inspired writing songs with his past relationship with you, saw you at one of his concerts. He finds it strange that you’re singing along to the first song he ever wrote based on the bad breakup you two had.





	Congratulations

_**“Congratulations, you’re so amazing! Congratulations, how could you be so fine?  
How could you trample on me? I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything...”** _

Nothing haunted him more than those words he never got to say. And this is his secret in all the songs he has written. Each line, each word, all of them.. is meant to be heard by only you. You two ended badly. Rather, he ended it badly. You can’t blame him since he knew what you’ve been upto. All the lies you’ve told. And how he turned a blindeye to them. He smiles. Damn, seeing you in this concert hurts even more. He didn’t expect you hearing these words like this. Not like you’re enjoying it, dancing at every beat, and singing along with him. He never imagined you smiling while he’s saying these heartbreaking words that are meant for you. Not with a lot of my days singing along too. It sure is unbelievable.

You looked at him and waved.  
He smiled.  
You gave him a two thumbs up while mouthing that the song is amazing.  
He nodded, you inspired me, he thought. And then he smiled. “Congratulations! how could you be so fine? ” He sang his part passionately.

It’s true that he moved on but the emotional scar you left him still lingers.

And this time, he knows what to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello! i also have a [tumblr](https://foreveryoungk93.tumblr.com)


End file.
